


True Feelings Blossom in the Bedroom

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, I KNOW I'M ALREADY SHIPPING THEM SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF THEM BEING RELEASED, M/M, Sex, but - Freeform, don't read if you're under 18, edit it gets smutty, enstars - Freeform, even tho you still will you youngin, gets a little mature, mlm, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little fluffy story in which Hiyori realizes his true feelings for Jun and expresses it in a way that pleases Jun /better than sex/.





	True Feelings Blossom in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> A Swedish version of this is coming soon ! If anyone wants to translate this in their language, you're welcome to !

Sweat. Heavy breathing. Flexible positions. Hiyori and Jun had just finished practice and were sitting in 'silence', nothing but the sounds of their heavy breathing. Hiyori, of course, wasn't breathing as hard as Jun. He loved his unit all the same as Jun, but he didn't push the limit till he passed out (which, Jun has done numerous times)

"Here," Hiyori chuckled, "you're breathing harder than the first time we fucked."

Jun took the water, shooting Yori a look of disgust, "What if someone heard that, dumbass. We have to keep a reputation for our fans, they have to think we're straight, idiot."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Hiyori said, suddenly turning sour. Jun internally groaned, knowing he'd get bulled. Not that it doesn't turn me on, though. He thought. "You know girls love gay guys. Not sure why, but they eat it up."

"That's true, 'prince', but i'm not some kind of fetish to showcase to a bunch of hormonal girls." He took a sip and walked off, a damp towel still on his head from when Hiyori had placed it.

The rest of the day went by as usual, Jun sometimes skips a class or two to read quietly under a tree, sometimes dozing off.

He sits under one particular tree. He looks at the fallen leaves and sighs, this is where it all started. This is where Hiyori had first asked him to join Eve, this is where they'd go to write music, where he'd first kissed Jun, where they would share little tidbits of their lives, where Jun asked Hiyori to be his boyfriend, where Jun got rejected.

Sure, they'd fucked and flirted and cuddled and kissed, but that didn't mean a relationship. After leaving Fine, Hiyori had a lot of problems wanting an actual relationship. He still had natural hormones, but "no actual attraction", as he'd always say. Regardless, Jun was infatuated, and nothing could stop him from touching the thing he loved most, even if it meant heart break.

He sighed and sat down, opening his book to a page where he had previously left off. The book, of course, was a romance book. Maybe not his ultimate favorite genre (in fact, he'd rather be dead than read one), but he decided to give it a chance… just once. Aaaand maybe he instinctively pulled the book with the princely character on the cover, wavy hair with violet eyes.

The story wasn't that interesting, just one of those generic teen fiction novels where the girl longs for the boy, painfully relatable and definitely left a sour taste in Jun's mouth. He kept reading on though, actually getting invested in this book like he usually does; He didn't even realize the bell sound for class to be over. He noticed when a book suddenly got forced closed and tossed way away, to be trampled on by busy students.

"Hey, asshole you know I have to pay for that, damn it. And I just spent all my money on new stage outfits. Damn you Tomoe."

"Relax, babe I can take care of the bills for you. I can take all your financial problems away, you know that~!" He put his hand on Jun's head, only to get it swatted away immediately.

"I already told you, it's not the money I want. In fact, I'm not bad off, just seems that way because you're a stuck up rich asshole."

They continued walking and soon reached Jun's home. This was the place that Hiyori has been to... numerous times. Jun's family isn't even surprised when he brings Hiyori in, though. The first time was really awkward, Hiyori constantly pointing out flaws in their house. That quickly changed when Jun threatened to kick him out, however.

"You can leave now." Said Jun, he just wanted sleep at this point. Nothing else, no food no nothing. Just sleep.

"Ah~ you don't want to invite me in? But I would love to say hi to the family! Besides, I thought we had something?" Hiyori protested.

"What we had," Jun painfully sighed, "was sex a few times. That's it. Don't act like you have feelings for me, because we both damn well know you don't actually care. You just want me because you think I have a beautiful face."

"Yes, yes," Hiyori chuckled, "you are correct. I don't have any romantic feelings for you, those feelings don't actually exist." He gave a smile that was somewhat devilish, "Besides, seeing your face in pure bliss is enough to send me off the edge without even touching myself~~"

Jun's face immediately lit up like a gas-light fire. "Get out of my face, and stop saying such embarrassing things dumbass! I'm going to bed, and I don't care if you come or not at this point, because I know I have no say in it anyway." At this point, he just wanted to sleep. He'd had enough of Hiyori's teases for today, and he definitely needed to relieve the stress.

"Sleep?" He put his face to his chin, "How about we shower together?" He smiled, "Besides, I'd love to find out just how interesting it'd get then~"

"No." Jun shut him down immediately, "We can fuck in my bed where nobody can hear us, there's no way I'd fuck where my brother cleans himself."

"But you'd fuck on the kitchen counter? Got it." Hiyori smirked.

Jun was on the verge of telling him it was /one time/, however he had a point.

"Come stay a night with me." Hiyori smiled, tilting his head a bit, "You never want to stay over. You've been over once and left almost immediately. Don't you like me, Sazanami?" He was at this point bearing eyes that were a deep voilet, shining bright in the sunlight. He almost looked mystical. Jun wanted to do nothing but stroke on his soft mint-colored hair. He'd pulled that hair many times, and he'd play with it in bed, wanting so much more than just what Hiyori had intended. He longed for a boy that could leave him any second, and shatter is heart for eternity. This boy had harassed and bullied him, the boy he loved with all his existence. He wanted a family with him, as embarrassing as i seemed. He didn't want this boy to leave his sight. He was the only think keeping Jun alive. The sun to his shadow.

"Alright." He breathed, and Hiyori took his hand, making Jun's stomach flip. How did Hiyori approach Jun in the first place, why him. Why did he think he was so beautiful. Why was he so hormonal toward him.

The two ended up walking instead of taking a train, Jun insisted on taking it, but Hiyori, for some reason, wanted to walk. By the time he got home, the sun was setting. The perfect time to have sex. Jun sighed, he wanted the house empty so he could fuck all night. He'd try to do this at Jun's house, but his parents didn't care anyway. Maybe this time Hiyori's pants will turn into moans, and his moans into screams of bliss. 'Guess we'll find out', smirked Jun.

\--It gets a little explicit, so turn back now if you aren't into this sort of stuff ?

As soon as their shoes were off, they went into Hiyori's bedroom. Jun tossed his book-bag aside and jumped on Yori's bed, face up. He laid there, arms spread out and resting, panting slightly from that long walk. Hiyori had went to the bathroom and left Jun thinking, "How long am I going to continue this, how long until Hiyori gets tired of looking at the Same Old Jun, how long until he can't bear to look at the same face going off the edge again?"

Suddenly, he was enveloped with kisses, kisses from his forehead, to all the way down to his neck. He wrapped his arms around Tomoe, and kissed back. It lasted for a good few minutes before they got up and switched positions.

Jun lifted his own shirt off of his body, then removed Hiyori's, gingerly leaving soft kisses on his chest, making his way down to his waistline. Once he got to Hiyori's belt, he put his hand on the groin area of the jeans, feeling Tomoe fill with passion. "It doesn't feel like you want me now, Tomoe? Should we stop?" Jun smiled as he pretended to get up.

"Jun, you know I would never miss an opportunity to fuck you." Hiyori said, looking down at his beautiful unit partner.

"Fair enough," Jun said, pulling down his jeans, along with his boxer-briefs. His penis was fully erect, and Jun was pleased. He must have been holding it for a while, usually he never gets this hard this quick.

"Sorry, we're not going to fuck tonight. However, I could suck you off so good it'll be better than sex, how about it?" Jun smiled. He loved teasing Hiyori, and had a strange sense of humor, even in bed.

"Even just touching myself or listening to you sing or just thinking about you is enough to send me off the edge~!" Hiyori said, "I can please too you know! Don't be selfish, I want you as well!"

Jun rolled his eyes and placed his lips around Hiyori's cock. Teasing him, he quickly stopped.

"Lay on the bed," Jun ordered, "it's much more comfortable that way."

Hiyori then did as instructed and laid down on the bed. He proceeded to spread his legs, he looked angelic; somehow innocent even. His hair was already a tussled sweaty mess (mostly from the walk home) and his cheeks were painted with a soft rosy color. His eyelids were only open halfway as he waited for Jun to suck him off. He was truly something else. Something Jun would quickly have to get over.

Jun quickly kissed around Tomoe's cock, grabbing it and pumping up and down, at first causing Yori to tense up. He panted a little, murmuring to Jun to "please, pl-ease suck it." This, to Jun, was laughable. As much as he loved pleasing Hiyori, he was so embarrassingly innocent in bed. Jun obliged, and his mouth found its way to the tip of his dick, lightly licking it. At that point, Hiyori was instinctively thrusting it into Jun's mouth in order to receive pleasure immediately. Jun chuckled, deciding to take the entire thing into his mouth.

"Fuck, Jun. I-I lo-love the way you do that, ah~"

When it was about that time, Jun started jacking him off. He knew Hiyori loved to have a part of him inside Jun, even though Hiyori was a bottom, so he always let Tomoe cum on his face, and in most instances, his mouth. He pumped hard and fast, pulling his own dick out and masturbating. This would always excite Hiyori when they did it, as he got pleasure from anything Jun would do, especially sexually, and to himself.

Jun pretty much felt the same way. Hiyori was practically a God in Jun's eyes. He was on the edge as well, something he'd have come naturally to him. He saw Hiyori's signature orgasm face, and that sight alone was enough to drive Jun insane, releasing himself immediately on the blankets, and a little on Hiyori himself. Not too soon after, Hiyori released himself as well, spilling himself all over Jun, but also landing in his mouth.

After everything, they lay down, not quite panting but definitely breathing heavily. They didn't even want to clean themselves up, but just lay there for a while.

Jun sleepily played with Hiyori's hair until his eyes fell weak and he could hardly open them.

"I... really /really/ love you, I hope you know that. I love every part of you, from deep down in my heart." Hiyori confessed, thinking that Jun was asleep, which he most definitely, sort of was. But not quite.

"I love you too." He quietly murmured. It was at this point that Hiyori wrapped his arms and legs around Jun and let him lay his head on Tomoe's chest.

"This," Jun mumbled, "This was way better than sex. Please tell me that often."

"Anything for my shadow prince~" Hiyori whispered in Jun's now tangled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> YO thanks so much for reading !! If you're reading this after their personalities are revealed and this is really out of character, I just want to say that nothing has really been released yet, and this is all really just headcanon. They were literally released yesterday so don't crucify me for the OOC-ness ;7; ANYWAY ! Comments/criticism would be appreciated ! <3


End file.
